1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self locking air nozzle, and more particularly to a self locking air nozzle embedded in an inflatable product such that after the inflatable product has been inflated, the air nozzle is able to automatically seal the intake to prevent air leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 15 and 15A, a conventional air nozzle is fitted to inflatable products (not shown), such as an inflatable swimming pool and animal-figured toys. The air nozzle is provided with a cap (2) rotatably received in a seat (3) and having a cylindrical extension (21) extending from a bottom of the cap (2) and a flange (22′) formed on an outer periphery of the cylindrical extension (21). The seat (3) is provided with a step (31) corresponding to the flange (22′) such that when the cap (2) is pressed downward and rotated, the flange (22′) is engaged with the step (31) and the cap (2) is kept pushed downward by the seat (3) to accomplish an air tight objective for the air nozzle. When an air pump is to inflate the inflatable product, the operator has to rotate the cap (2) again to release the engagement between the flange (22′) and the step (31) to allow an interior of the inflatable product to communicate with the ambient air outside the inflatable product. Therefore, it is very troublesome for the user to rotate the cap (2) before inflating the inflatable product and return the cap (2) after the inflatable product has been inflated. Besides, the cap (2) will protrude out of the inflatable product after the inflation of the inflatable product is finished due to the recoil force provided by the recoil spring inside the cap (2). This can be dangerous as an inflatable ball fitted with such a nozzle may injure a child due to the protruding nozzle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved automatic self locking air nozzle to mitigate the aforementioned problems.